This inventon relates to auxiliary apparatus and systems to be used with refrigeration air conditioners or heat pumps in the cooling mode to move ambient and water evaporation cooled air across the condensing coils of the refrigeration air conditioner, as required, and through the exterior wall air spaces, if any, and/or the attic space of an air conditioned building. The heat load of the air conditioned space is reduced when the evaporation cooled air absorbs the solar heat accumulated in these spaces and pushes said heat to the atmosphere before it can enter the air conditioned space by radiation.